Blinded by the light
by HouseAddict16
Summary: As if Wilson's day wasn't bad enough, he gets hit by a car in the hospital parking lot. What will become of this? WilsonHouseCuddy friendship. No slash. Newly updated! House and Wilson deal with House's headache.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

He was finally comfortable. After two weeks of stress and chaos he was now comfortable. And then the alarm went off. He stretched but didn't get up. The weather had been extremely warm the past couple days and his room was just the way he wanted it. Dimmed with shades, he had a fan running at the foot of the bed. Complete with cotton sheets and flannel pillowcases he was laying there in a pair of black and white Adidas running shorts and a grey cotton t-shirt. He was a perfect temperature lying uncovered and in the dim light.

The AM FM radio alarm clock played quietly from the nightstand, he always got up before the sun it seemed. It being 6:00AM he figured he could take a quick shower and could sleep in, or at least keep laying in his homely paradise. He stuck with his impulses and avoided another stressful cancer revealing day for at least a half an hour. By 7:30AM he opened his eyes again. The tranquility he had created for himself had allowed him to sleep on for an hour longer than he had originally planned.

The discovery of this new time had Wilson scrambling out of bed. He gathered his clothing for work and jumped into the shower. It was one of the quickest showers he could ever remember taking. He had early appointments and wasn't big on rescheduling after the patients had gotten up early for him. He was pulling into the first floor of the parking complex just a hair over eight o'clock. How he managed that he would never know.

As the day went on it turned out that the best part of his day was that extra sleep time. Being delayed that morning pushed all of his appointments back, and he had to work thorough lunch. Of course House added to the chaos.

"Brought lunch." He said as he popped in without a warning. He tossed a sandwich and some chips on the desk.

"Thanks. Now if I can just find the time to eat it."

"Cuddy told me that you came in late." House sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, over slept. Now I'm so far behind I have to reschedule appointments for tomorrow."

"You need to de-stress. It's getting to you. Just look at you." House was right, Wilson looked all disheveled. His hair was a mess, tie was loosened and he looked in need of a break.

"I was great this morning. Comfortable, not a care in the world. Then I fell asleep for an hour extra. Now look at me."

Just then House got a page. "Damn I've got a case. Don't stress yourself out too much."

Wilson gave him a sarcastic chuckle and blindly waved goodbye as he got back to charting.

Both were still in the building around 11PM that day. House had a case and he rarely left during a case unless he knew that he could do no more than wait for results. Wilson on the other hand was rarely around at 11PM unless he was swamped. Cuddy knew this about both men and decided that Wilson would be easier to send home than House. She knocked twice and opened the door. Peaking her head in she found Wilson with his sleeves rolled to the elbows, tie loose around his neck, hair was a mess. He was rolling his head and rubbing his eyes.

"You should go home." She was standing in his office now, a few steps inside the door.

"Oh. Yeah. Really backed up still but sleep sounds nice. How are you?"

"Besides worried about my two hardest working employees well I'm fine." She said with a small smirk.

"Well House doesn't do his paperwork so I guess I'm safe for now if I go home."

"Yeah I'll let you slide."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Dr. Wilson."

He got up and after stretching and gathered his keys. The briefcase could stay; he wasn't doing anything but sleeping for what was left of the night. Walking out of the air conditioning and into the warm night he felt a little refreshed. The thoughts of his comfortable oasis from the morning came into his head and he felt the physical drain from his stressful day.

Standing next to his car he stretched once more before unlocking the doors. He was in the process of entering the car when another car came whipping around the corner, its headlights temporarily blinding Wilson. The next thing he knew he was being pushed with great force, a searing pain coming from his right leg. Once he could see, he was on the ground, his leg clearly broken and the car gone. Reaching for his cell phone he hit the first speed dial he could locate.

"Wilson was it is?"

"Cuddy?"

"Yeah. Did you miss dial?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm in the parking lot. Some car just hit me, my leg's broken."

"Oh I'll be there shortly. Hang in there Wilson."

"I hope I can." He said mostly to himself. Cuddy had already hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

When Wilson woke up his was in the Emergency Room, Cuddy was next to him, calling his name. He opened his eyes and tried to turn his head towards her voice but couldn't. Before Wilson could panic Cuddy grasped his hand and started talking. "Wilson when we found you, you were unconscious. Probably from the pain but we couldn't assume anything. We are still running tests. That's why you are in a collar. Don't move your head; it's a battle you won't win. The oxygen is just a precaution." She let Wilson take all that in. He was still in a sleepy state, his voice was quiet. She had to get really close to hear him. "My leg?" She replied. "It's broken. No surgery needed, but you are in a cast up to the middle of your thigh. Hopefully that's all that got injured. We couldn't find the car."

"S'ok. I saw them drive off. Bastards."

Cuddy smiled. "You rest. I'll wake you if we find anything."

Wilson just gave her a silly little grin and closed his eyes.

He stirred again when Cuddy was getting him into comfortable clothing. Most of his had been cut away during his initial assessment. While he was in Radiology she went to his office looking for extra clothing. Finding a gym bag with shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers she figured it was from the time when House was running again. Grabbing the bag she was back in Wilson's cubicle before he was.

She was cutting off his dress shirt when he started talking.

"Hey that was a nice shirt." He said quietly as she cut straight up the front.

"I'll have to remember to replace it." He opened his eyes and took inventory of everything. He was without the collar and the oxygen. There was a pulse ox on his finger, Cuddy just being careful. His right leg was in fact covered in white plaster from the middle of his thigh to his toes.

"Why don't you try sitting up and you can put this t-shirt on. We can tackle the shorts later if you want."

Cuddy handed him the bed controls and he sat up. Realizing that his pants were pretty much gone he turned a shade of red.

"Wilson, it's no big deal. I didn't even look."

She helped him remove his now cut dress shirt and handed him the t-shirt. He realized that she had unhooked his IV so that he could change his shirt. Now that it was replaced, his IV was hooked back up.

"Pain meds?" He asked as she did the medical portion of this process.

"It's a light one. Nothing like morphine, just easier to give IV while you're sleeping and such."

He rested his head back on a pillow. "Thanks for that. How about some shorts? And do you think I could get an escort to the bathroom. This IV is fillin' me up if you know what I mean."

She smiled. "Of course."

Both tasks were done with minimal pain, only an occasional flinch. He was back in bed and comfortable within twenty minutes. Once he was asleep Cuddy went home, but not before leaving a note for Wilson at the nurse's station. "If he wakes up will you let him know that I went home and will be back tomorrow? Anything he needs he shall get."

House walked into the patient's room and found that chestnut haired Wilson in one of the beds, under a blanket. He was covered up to his shoulders, his head tilted to the side, eyes fixed on the television. The room was darker, the blinds were closed, lights dimmed. House was at the end of the bed and now looking directly at Wilson. Wilson didn't shift his attention.

"What are you doing in here?"

He was slow on the answer, must have been dosing. "My leg hurts."

"Good one, but that's my line."

He was awake now. "No House it fucking hurts." Wilson had sat up and was pulling the blanket off of his left leg to reveal why exactly he was there. Wilson had a cast from the middle of thigh to the tip of his toes. He was also wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and a look of great unhappiness.

"I gotta sit down for this. How the hell did you do that?!"

"I didn't do it. Some jackass who can't park did it." He paused as he tried to sit up and become more comfortable. House handed him the bed control. "I pulled in like always and got out of my car. I was standing next to my car making sure I had everything and this bastard who apparently couldn't drive pulled in too close to me and hit me, with his car."

"You got hit by a car! In our parking lot?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Yea, I just can't believe it."

"That makes two of us."

"How's the car?"

"Fine. He hit me, not the car."

Someone was standing in the door way as the paused in their conversation.

"House did you come in here and wake him up?" Cuddy.

"No boss lady I didn't. He was only half asleep when I came in here. How long has he been in here anyway?"

"Long enough that he needs some sleep. So why don't you come back later."

He turned to Wilson "I'll be back later." As if Wilson wasn't hearing the conversation that was going on between House and Cuddy. Wilson suppressed a smirk and a laugh as he nodded at House.

House left but Cuddy stayed. She knew the whole story, and knew that Wilson didn't tell House the whole truth when it came to his current situation.

"How's the pain?"

"Something I'll learn to deal with."

"You shouldn't have to."

"It's not horrible, just nagging enough."

The paused, both looking at the news for a moment. Cuddy looked back down, at Wilson but his gaze stayed fixed on the television once more.

"Why didn't you tell him the whole story?"

"When he came in here I was angry and I don't know why. Maybe it was because I wanted to call him, but knew he wouldn't take me seriously. I knew I called you last night but I was hoping for House anyways. I'll tell him later."

"He wouldn't take you seriously?"

"I don't think so. He'd think it was a joke, like I was pulling his leg because he was preoccupied with the case. Once he found out it was true he'd feel guilty. I'm skipping the guilt this time."

"Makes sense. You've been officially discharged but that doesn't mean that you have to leave this bed. Just let me know what you'd like to do and I'll make sure it's done."

"Ok. Thanks."

Cuddy left and Wilson went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Wilson woke back up when lunch arrived. Of course House was the bearer of lunch. Since Wilson was discharged he technically wasn't on the lunch delivery list for the floor.

"How's your case?" Wilson asked in between bites.

"Over. Kept me busy while it was around though." House answered through a bite.

"Cuddy said I'm discharged. I think I'll leave in a couple hours."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Home, where else?"

House put down his sandwich and looked at Wilson. "You're whole leg is casted and you're going to go live in a hotel, by yourself?"

"How will I ever manage? House, I'm a big boy. Besides the hotel bed is much comfortable than your couch."

"Sure it is." He rolled his eyes. "I'll see you around. Let me know if you need a ride home peg leg."

"Peg leg?" Wilson mouthed to himself as he watched House leave.

The hours dragged on as Wilson stayed in the room. Daytime TV sucks, unless you like soap operas. _They aren't the same without House's commentary. I need to get out of here. So do I page a nurse? Call Cuddy? There are crutches within reach, I can manage. _Wilson sat up, this time without the bed controls. Pushing himself up, he noticed that he still had an IV in his arm. _Damn it. And Cuddy never gave me a script for pain medication. Guess I have to page a nurse. _After a twenty minute wait Wilson was without an IV, but still needed Cuddy.

"You're still here?" Cuddy finally arrived. It was at least mid afternoon by this time.

"Yes. I need a script for pain medication. And that sneaker over there." He said pointing to a bag of personal effects in a corner. Cuddy got his sneaker and then wrote the script.

"Where are you going to go for the rest of the day?"

"I was gonna go to my office and get some busy work. Then go home."

"Aren't you still living in a hotel?" She sat on his bed and her tone changed from business to friend.

"Yea. I could stay with House, but I don't want to sleep on his couch. This cast is uncomfortable enough."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." She handed him his crutches. His legs were hanging over the bedside. The right knee was slightly bent in the cast, which allowed his leg to hang off the side. "Can you manage or do you want a wheelchair?"

"I'm gonna try it solo. This will be life for a while after all."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. She got a page. "House. I'll walk with you to your office. He can wait."

"Thanks."

Wilson settled into the couch with a journal and some files. Cuddy left and went to see House.

"You paged?" House was sitting in his office, feet on the desk.

"Yep."

"You look really busy." Sarcastically said.

"How's Wilson?"

"In his office. Ready to go home, or at least that's what he calls it. You can't let him go and live alone in his hotel room."

"He told me he was a big boy. He doesn't want to sleep on my couch."

"He needs you. You should be there for him."

"I am there for him." He removed his feet from his desk.

"He shouldn't be alone."

"I'll take care of it. Tell him I'll come to his office when I'm ready to go. If he needs to go earlier, tell him to call me."

"You should tell him."

"I have a few phone calls to make." He winked.

"Whatever you're up to better be good."

"When is whatever I'm up to not good?" They smiled at each other.

Cuddy relayed the message and House found him snoozing on the couch as he entered the office. Sitting on an arm of the couch he tickled Wilson's naked toes. He stirred and looked to the direction of the tickler.

"Hey." Wilson stretched and yawned.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure. But how are we getting there?"

"Your car. One cripple per motorcycle, that's a rule."

House and Wilson were evenly paced as they meandered there way to the elevator. Once they were there Wilson looked exhausted already.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Long day that's all."

Settling into the car House could see the pain in Wilson's face. He had been off the IV for long enough that it was finally hitting him. House threw him a look which made Wilson realize that he had forgotten to fill his prescription. House also read his mind. "I've got enough Vicodin for both of us."

"Just keep the car under control."

"Yes sir."

Wilson was only half paying attention to where House was driving but he could tell that House was going in the opposite direction of his hotel.

"House?"

"Thought you were dozing."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"To your house?"

"You can't possibly call that hotel room of yours home."

"You're right."

"Bought time you moved back in."


	4. Chapter 4

Wilson wouldn't be sleeping on the couch. House had bought a bed, and put it in his office. It was the only room he had where Wilson could have some privacy and the bed would be out of the way. He didn't know of this until they were at House's apartment.

Everything was fine until Wilson tackled the three stairs to get into the building.

"Come on hop-a-long." House called over his shoulder as he was opening the door.

"I'm coming." Wilson made it up the first two stairs fine, but confidence got the best of him and on the third stair his foot caught the step, sending pain up his leg and a stumbling Wilson into House. House put his back to the door jamb and caught Wilson before he hit the floor.

"You ok?" He asked Wilson as he held on to his middle.

"No. But I will be. That hurt like…" He couldn't find the words to describe it, House finished it.

"I know. Unfortunately I've done that move myself. And no one was here to catch me."

"Bet that's even worse."

"You could put money on it." House got the crutches together while Wilson held onto the door jamb.

While House was in the bathroom Wilson was trying to figure out how to sit comfortably on the couch. He was standing next to it, thinking. _If I sit normally then my foot will swell even worse than it is now. If I stretch out House will not be happy. Which leaves resting it on the coffee table. Now how will my knee feel about that?_ As he was sitting down trying to get comfortable House appeared behind the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to be comfortable."

"Well sit down then."

He managed to sit leaning towards the right so that his leg would fit comfortably on the table. House kept a watchful eye on Wilson as the night progressed. Occasionally Wilson would shift and he would catch House's glance his way. When Wilson would look towards House he would pretend that he wasn't looking at all.

Handing over two Vicodin House remarked, "There's an extra bed in my office."

"There is?"

"Yeah."

"Why now?"

"Cuddy said that you shouldn't be alone for awhile."

"So you actually listened?"

"I listen to the important things."

Wilson left it at that. He took the pills and headed in to bed. He could have sworn that he heard House mutter something about call me if you need me, but he wasn't sure.

Just as he had started getting comfortable and sleepy Wilson got nauseous. Not just a little uncomfortable, full out I'm going to throw up nauseous. He grabbed the crutches and started out fine, the bathroom was only a few feet across the hall, but as he progressed he couldn't move fast enough. He dropped a crutch in the hall and the other in the bathroom as he made it just in time. All the noise had woken up House, who was standing in the doorway when Wilson was done. House saw a pale, sweaty, panting Wilson who looked severely uncomfortable. He was leaning against the wall, trying to get his head back.

"The Vicodin?"

"I think so."

"I'll find something for ya."

Somehow he managed to get Wilson off the floor and back into bed. Once Wilson was back in bed, House rummaged around and found some Tylenol, a glass of water, and a bucket. "I think this is all you need." He handed him the glass and the pills.

"Thanks." He took them. "Who knew that after all these years of me writing scripts to you that it would make me sick?"

"If you're pain gets too bad for these, you can try Vicodin and milk." House sat on the side of the bed. "It used to make me nauseous too, on an empty stomach it still does."

They paused again. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Wilson was left with his thoughts in the dark as House turned off the light and closed the door. He was surprised that House shared that information with him, but then again if House knew anything it was pain and how to handle Vicodin. _I guess when it comes to pain, if you believe his pain is real and he believes yours then he's more apt to sharing valuable information, especially when it comes to getting rid of that pain. _


	5. Chapter 5

5

**A.N. Don't shoot me about the medical inaccuracy if it is inaccurate. Just pretend that it works and go with it.**

House's cell phone was ringing in his ear. Removing the pillow from over his head he reached the ringing and made it stop. A gruff "Hello" answered.

"House do you know what time it is?" Cuddy upset because he wasn't there.

"No."

"You should be at work."

"I'm staying home today. Wilson can't hold his Vicodin."

A quiet "oh" was emitted from the other end.

"Later Cuddles" was all House said as he hung up. He knew she wouldn't like the cuddles remark but she had a day to get over it. Deciding to investigate how Wilson was House got up. Wilson was still asleep so House went back to bed.

The night had been a hot one, followed by a warm morning. So when Wilson awoke he was covered in sweat. He was no longer nauseous and his leg didn't hurt but he was very uncomfortable temperature wise. He took off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor out of the way. The first thing on his mind this morning was to take a shower. The cast would make that difficult, so he got up and tried to find a garbage bag.

"What the hell are you doing up and around?" House had heard Wilson bumping around and found him in the kitchen trying to bend down but not fall down. He had a notion that the garbage bags were under the sink.

"I need to take a shower, and I can't get this stupid thing wet."

"You've only had it for two days and it's already being called stupid. Don't ask for my help when you want to cut it off."

Wilson gave him a look. "Where are the garbage bags?"

House reached over the sink and opened a drawer. "Up here." He took one out of the box and handed it to him. "You should know, I don't bend down that well anymore."

"Right." Sitting in a nearby chair he put his leg in the bag and then tied the top. "Got any tape?" House reached up in the same cabinet and withdrew a roll of duct tape. He tossed it at Wilson, who used it to secure below the tie, to make sure the water stayed out. Their chemistry was great together, like they did this stuff everyday. House made the coffee and Wilson taped up his leg for a refreshing shower.

Getting back on his feet and leaving the kitchen House called, "Towels on the rack" Wilson appreciated the gesture, knowing that a towel was one more thing he would have to get, a task that he took for granted before he got hit by that car.

The day went fine, it wasn't until around dinner time that Wilson started heading down hill. They had been lounging around and had fallen asleep. Wilson was sprawled out on the couch, House holding the casted leg in his lap with a pillow under it.

When House woke up, Wilson looked pale and sweaty. He was still sleeping but had greatly decreased in health since the beginning of the nap. House sat up and looked over Wilson. Along with the pale skin and the film of sweat covering him he was shivering slightly. Putting the back of his hand on Wilson's forehead he felt an abnormal heat radiating from Wilson. That spelled fever, House was thinking that it was an infection. That the broken leg had too much swelling when the x-ray was taken and that the brake was worse than they originally thought.

Feeling House's touch Wilson stirred.

"Why is it so cold?" He muttered with eyes still closed, trying to get comfortable again.

"You have a fever, we need to go."

"What? Why? I'm just cold."

"Wilson." He paused, he never used Wilson's name. "It's summer time, my AC makes it a nice 75 and your cold. Think about that."

House left the living room and returned with his one arm filled with an assortment of things. He was now wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of the shorts he had on before. Setting a sweatshirt in Wilson's lap along with a pair of shorts, he gathered his keys and cell phone.

Wilson had put on the clothing and they made their way to the door. House had dialed Cuddy and was talking while keeping an eye on Wilson's progress. "Cuddy, Wilson needs a new cast. I think it's an infection. See you in the clinic." It might have been cryptic and creepy but House didn't feel like actually talking conversationally.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Wilson sat down in the passenger seat and was still shivering. House reached down to the dash controls and turned on the passenger seat heater.

"That should help. Just hang in there."

The dinnertime traffic didn't make getting to the hospital any easier but House did manage to get there without causing any traffic accidents. This is saying something considering he was looking over at Wilson every other moment.

Cuddy hung up the phone and knew two things. One, that House was actually worried about Wilson and two that they weren't meeting in the clinic. If Wilson's state was bad enough for House to rush him out of the comforts of home then it wasn't going to be fixed easily in the clinic. She got a small team together and reserved a back room in the emergency department. It wouldn't be a big scene, which was definitely what House was avoiding, and it would also get Wilson the treatment he needed.

Once they pulled up things happened really fast. House got out of the car and helped Wilson out. Cuddy met them with a wheelchair and then whisked Wilson away while House parked the car. By the time House re-entered the building he had no clue where Wilson was and couldn't find anyone he really cared about talking to about the whereabouts of his friends.

He wandered around the clinic and the emergency room waiting until his leg protested much too frequently for his comfort. He found Cuddy's office still unlocked but covered in darkness and took refuge there. Maybe he would stay undiscovered but that's how he wanted it. He cared for Wilson, the not knowing about his condition was killing him but he felt guilty about it.

_I was busy when he got hit by that damn car. With a case, he would have called me if I wasn't too damn busy. But he knew. He knows too much about me. I never looked at his case, nothing, so this infection is a huge surprise and I should have seen it before he was burning on my couch. And then I let Cuddy take him away without her asking what the hell was going on. I don't even know if he is awake or in pain or….damn. _

House laid on the floor. He was overwhelmed. He knew he should go see Wilson, update Cuddy and fix things, but his leg hurt and he was tired. He couldn't sleep but he needed to do something, anything or else he would self destruct. He had just closed his eyes when the lights turned on. He opened them and found Cuddy's heels next to his head, Cuddy still in them.

"I've been looking all over for you! Where the hell have you been?"

"In here."

"Why are you hiding?"

House's tone became stronger and he sat up. "Because **you **didn't tell me where you were taking him! You never asked me about his condition, just went with what I told you. So when **I **couldn't find either of you I came in here." By the time House was done he was standing and yelling. Cuddy was standing a distance away but when she opened her mouth she didn't yell back.

"I realize that I messed up, but you were right. It was an infection. We cut the cast off, re x-rayed and he is now on IV antibiotics. We splinted his leg for now, once the infection is clear we will re-cast and he can go home with you." They sat on the couch. House directed his gaze towards the floor. Cuddy could see the worry, the fear in his eyes and he never showed anyone that. She didn't have to ask how he felt because for once she could see it. She placed a hand on his knee and he didn't look up but he put his hand on her hand.

"I know House. For once I can see how you feel. I know you hate that inside but it's ok. It's ok to show that stuff every once and a while."

"Take me to Wilson." He raised his head and stood.

She led him out of the room, her hand still held his. She held his hand the entire walk, she led him to the last room in the emergency department. The lights were off and Wilson was asleep. They stood outside and spoke before House went in.

"He was a little coherent earlier but mostly out of it. Probably the fever." She looked into House's eyes, "He will be fine. It is no one's fault." House just turned back to the door and said, "I'm going in now."

Wilson looked like Wilson again. No longer covered in sweat and less pale, House felt better after just seeing him. He reached the end of the bed and tired to see his broken leg in the darkness. _Guess I'll have to wait for the morning to play doctor._ House sat down in the neighboring chair and after propping his feet on Wilson's bed, put his head back and dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**This story has a mind of its own. Don't shoot but this idea came to me as I was just getting to sleep last night. Enjoy.**

House's feet fell off the bed and he awoke. Opening his eyes he found himself on his own couch. His feet were no where close to the ground, no where from falling to the floor. Wilson was no where to be found. Getting to his feet and grabbing his cane he started his search for Wilson.

_So I'm at my house. Weird considering I don't remember leaving Wilson or driving home. How did I end up here? That leaves only one option. I remember falling asleep with Wilson on the couch, now he's not here. From what I can tell. So maybe, just maybe…_

"Wilson." Called how the hall. "Wilson!" A little louder in the kitchen. He sat back down on the couch, no clue what had just happened to him. He remembered. Wilson was camping in the office, and he never checked there.

Walking down the hall he didn't hear anything. Stopping at the door he found it half closed. He pushed it open further and found Wilson on the bed sleeping as he was before. Making as little noise as possible he walked in and placed the back of his hand on Wilson's forehead. _No fever, it was a dream._ Satisfied he gave Wilson a look then went to his room. He slept dreamless that night.

Wilson found him still asleep in his room, much later than his usual sleeping in. With little difficulty Wilson sat on the opposite side of the bed, next to the sleeping figure. _Something must have kept him up even later than usual. Hopefully it wasn't pain, or me. The last thing I want to do is be a burden on House, hopefully it was nothing. _He was just drifting off when he heard House stir next to him. With a grunt and a reach House was awake. He took two Vicodin and as he laid there he could feel the extra weight on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" A low sleepy voice was emitted from House directed towards Wilson.

"You slept in later than usual. I don't want to be a burden on you." Wilson was still lying on his back; both men still had their eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"I hope I'm not the reason you were up late. I'm fine, really."

"So am I. Just had a lot on my mind last night." He didn't want to talk about the dream, it was too much for himself let alone sharing it with the person it was about.

The weekend passed by quickly and Wilson was still doing fine, no infection, fever, even little to no pain. He was getting around wonderfully and was slowly going stir crazy due to his mobility limits. He now had a taste of how House had felt after the infarct. The long days he was stuck inside by himself. The only thought that was on Wilson's mind was how he was going to get back into the swing of things and start working. The only thing stopping him from working was a lowly article of clothing.

"What am I going to wear?" Wilson mumbled to himself as he tried to pick out clothing for the next day. House over heard and appeared in the living room.

"You're going to wear shorts, if you even own a pair."

Wilson looked over his shoulder as he was sifting through his suit case. "What? I can't wear shorts. Doctors are professionals incase you had forgotten. Although your daily wardrobe suggests otherwise."

"Hey this isn't about me." He sat down on the coffee table. "Your dress pants won't fit so it's either scrubs of shorts."

"Why are we discussing this? You don't care."

"I can see it's bothering you."

Wilson sighed, House was right. Shorts were the answer. If he was to wear scrubs that would fit over the cast they would be way too big everywhere else.

"Guess I'll be looking very athletic for the next couple weeks. Cuddy will have to roll with it."

"You're always worried about authority. Just do what you have to do."

Monday morning, Wilson was ready to get out of House's lair and do some work. House had gone out to pull the car around. Sitting by the curb he saw Wilson standing in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of Nike sneakers, House had bought them for him ages ago, when they actually ran together. They were probably the only thing House ever bought for him. As for the rest of him he had donned some running shorts and a matching t-shirt. The part that made House smile were Wilson's sunglasses, they just topped off the look. Wilson smiled back then descended the stairs.

House was still wearing a grin when Wilson entered the car.

"What's that look for?"

"Cuddy can't refuse your wardrobe."

"Why do you say that?"

"You look hot, that's why."

"Shut up and drive the car." Wilson smiled back and looked out at the road. Wilson did know one thing; the first day back was going to be eventful, even if Cuddy didn't mind how he appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

8

They walked into the clinic together where they found Cuddy awaiting their arrival. House usually avoided her early in the day, for starting out a day by working in the clinic was not a good omen for the remainder, but he braved it for Wilson. Just has he had expected, Cuddy engaged in conversation with Wilson since he had been away, leaving House plenty of time to plan his getaway.

"Good morning Dr. Wilson." She addressed him. "House."

"Morning." Wilson responded. House's response was just a nod. He listened while they talked.

"You're looking really good. Any appointments this morning?"

"I think I have a few, don't really know."

"If you're up to working in the clinic I'd appreciate it. I know this one (points in House's direction) will just avoid me."

Wilson smiled. "That's true. I'll see what I can work in. I'm not sure if I'll make it through the day but I'll let you know."

"Whatever works for you."

House butted in. "Cameron's got a case for me. I'll see you two later."

Wilson and Cuddy parted ways shortly after House's departure. Mondays are always busy.

When House arrived at his office, Cameron was waiting with a case and no team. Chase had fallen ill, and Foreman was on vacation visiting his family.

"So it's just us?" He asked as Cameron handed him the chart and informed him of the team's status.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go run the usual labs and I'll stay here pondering what might happen."

"Yeah sure, you're just going to watch porn, listen to music or fall asleep."

"You know me too well."

Wilson rode the elevator up to his office alone. He was mentally ready for a new day but he didn't know how he would do physically. Reaching his office, he found his schedule for the day as well as a message from his assistant. Taking a seat in the desk chair he looked over the day. It wasn't too busy, seemed like just enough for his first day back.

Most of his patients didn't really notice his wardrobe change, since they were there under more important circumstances. A patient who thinks that they have cancer is usually more worried about the cancer than why the doctor is wearing a t-shirt and has crutches resting behind his desk.

The appointments went well; they were mostly follow ups on labs and tests, nothing that he would have to actually perform a procedure for. He worked until around noon, once his appointments were over it felt like he had hit a wall and fatigue washed over him. Considering it was around lunch time, he pondered finding House and eating. Deciding that he wasn't hungry and that if House was he would come find him, he lied down on the couch and had a nap.

Cameron ran the labs and brought back the results. She found House pouring over texts and the internet at his desk, trying to see if his ideas were leading anywhere. Handing over negative tests results she awaited his next move. He skimmed the pages and then it hit him. He had a dull throbbing around his temples and his eyes, it made it almost impossible to think. He scrunched his eyes and then opened them again. Without looking at her he asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"I think it's autoimmune and well you know the treatment for that."

"Of course you think it's autoimmune." He mumbled, it was barely audible. "Fine do that, it can't hurt anyways." She left him alone with his pile of books and results. Making sure that she was gone he popped a Vicodin and waited a few minutes. It having no effect he put the heals of his hands into his eyes. After trying to massage his temples and various pressure points, he retired to the chair that resides in the corner of his office.

"All the work I do, and I rarely get a headache. What a day to be on the receiving end."

After Cuddy's lunch meeting she decided to check on the two boys. The first stop was House's office, for she would probably have something to talk to Wilson about concerning House after her visit to see him. She found the office darkened and hidden from the hallway via vertical blinds. Cameron was in the conference room, doing paperwork.

"Hey, what's up with House?"

Cameron looked up from her charting. "I only talked to him for a moment. Our patient is taken care of. He was half asleep when I tried to discuss our case. He didn't look good, said that he had a headache, which surprised me because he never has one, it's always leg pain, but anyway he had me close the blinds and turn off the light."

"How long has be been in there like that?"

"Around lunchtime, so about an hour or two. I'm sure he took some Vicodin but it doesn't seem to be helping."

"Alright I'm going to see Wilson. Maybe he knows more about House's headache habits."

Cameron smiled at her alliteration. "Let me know if I can do anything."

Cuddy smiled back and left the office.

Coming up on Wilson's office she found the office bathed in sunlight, but Wilson was asleep on the couch, his leg elevated on a pillow. "How come my two hardest working employees are asleep this afternoon?" Wilson heard her and he stirred from his slumber. "What?" He raised his head and looked around, discovering that the voice belonged to Cuddy. Putting his head back down on the pillow he rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He said with a yawn.

"A little after one. And what is the reason behind your nap?"

"I'm not used to working all day yet. This won't be a daily thing if that's what you're asking, and I didn't have any appointments so I'm not canceling to nap or anything." She could tell that Wilson thought he was in trouble.

"You're fine. Don't worry about it. I know you aren't one to sleep on the job, House on the other hand."

"Wait you said that we were both asleep today?"

"Yeah. Do you know anything about him and headaches?"

"Uh he doesn't usually mention them. I'm usually the one with a headache. He's usually leg pain."

"That's what Cameron said."

"He's got a headache today?"

"Yeah. A pretty big one from what Cameron said. Light sensitive and everything."

"Now that's surprising. I heard that he only had Cameron today. Maybe he just stressed himself out, but he almost never gets a headache even when his case is kicking his ass."

"Maybe he would talk to you later today. Only when you're ready for it though, don't let him stress you out or anything."

"Oh no, if he's in pain I have the upper hand. I'll let you know how it goes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Blinded by the Light **

**Ch. 9**

**Yes I have attempted to continue this fic. I think there was some demand and well it seems that it may work with my ideas about another fic I had in mind. Let me know what you think and enjoy the update! If you review well there may be another update tomorrow!

* * *

**

The room was dark and that was the way he wanted it. Several hours had passed since his headache had first started and it wasn't any better than before. He woke from his place in the chair and looked around, discovering that his head still was throbbing. At this time the door from his conference room had opened. He flinched at the sound but didn't have to shield his eyes, for there was no light being emitted from the neighboring room. Wilson stumbled in and sat in the chairs in front of his desk. Wilson never really understood why he had chairs in that place, he never talked to patients or family members in his office, and maybe he left them there strictly for Wilson. Sitting in one and placing his leg in the other he turned his focus towards the figure in the shadows in the nearby corner.

"Clever." House finally spoke. Wilson waited patiently for his remark to play out instead of introducing another voice to his obviously painful situation. "Thinking about me and using the side door like that. No extra light to annoy the hell out of me."  
Deciding that it was time to talk to him Wilson responded. "You know me, always caring." He kept his voice as low as possible. House sat up slowly and then proceeded to stand. "Where are you going?"  
"I've been sitting here for…" He stopped talking and grasped for the wall. Luckily the combination of his long arms and the close proximity to the wall allowed him to stay standing.  
"House, you okay?" House paused for a moment and without opening his eyes, responded.  
"Dizzy. Off balance."  
"Anything else?"  
"Nauseated. Whoa, really dizzy."  
"Sit down." Wilson commanded. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. Talking slowly and quietly he called Cuddy.  
"Come to House's office." House muttered an argument in the background but he ignored it.  
"What's going on? Why are you so quiet?"  
"He's not better. Just come."

Wilson waited as quietly as possible as House sat with his back to the wall, resting his head back. Keeping a watchful eye on House and the other on the shadows in the hall Wilson tried to decide what to do. "Hang in there. I'm going back into the other room. I'll be back, you need me just call. Do you have your phone?" House nodded slightly, avoiding more dizziness and pain. Moving as quietly as possible Wilson moved back into the next room.

"We need a ride home." He announced to Cuddy over his shoulder. She was over making a cup of coffee.  
"Want anything?"  
"Water please."  
Sitting down across from him she looked ready to get down to business. "So you want to take him home? You don't think he should stay here?"  
"Well sure he could and probably should stay but that's an argument I'm not going to have, not today."  
"You actually think he should stay?"  
"Cuddy it's like his first migraine, they don't just usually pop up. His day wasn't really that stressful. And he's got almost all the symptoms at least from what I've seen."  
"I'll take both of you home as long as you keep an eye on him as well as yourself. I don't need both of you to be out of commission long term."  
"Thanks, let's go take care of him."  
"I'll do it if you don't mind."  
"Alright, I'll be in my office, call me when you've got him set, meet you in the parking lot?"  
She nodded as she made her way into the dark office.

House could stand and walk on his own once they arrived at the apartment. Still a little light head and in pain he made his way to his room unaccompanied. Cuddy carried some of Wilson's things into the apartment and after leaving words of "call me if you need anything" left promptly. Standing with his back against the couch he watched House walk from the bedroom to the bathroom and back wearing only boxer shorts. On the return Wilson entered carrying an orange bottle filled with Vicodin.  
"Two for you, one for me. And drink all of this, it will help." House muttered thanks as he did as he was told. "I'll be around. If it's not gone in the morning please let me know." House just got comfortable in bed and closed his eyes. "Cell phones on the table, call if you need me, I know I'm on speed dial. 1?"  
"2." He grunted.  
_Good to know that House is still House _Wilson thought has he left the room to spend a quiet and sleepy afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blinded by the Light**

**Ch. 10**

**Here it is, the next installment. I think it's like filler for the next chapter, which I have no idea what will come with but I guess I'll find out soon. Let me know if you have any ideas or what you want to see happen.

* * *

**

"Is it gone?" Wilson called from the shower. House had walked in to relieve himself, it was mid morning.  
"Not as severe as yesterday but still here."  
"Anything else?"  
"Nah."  
"You are a liar. How long has your head been like this?" Wilson was still in the shower.  
"Guess a couple of days. More importantly how did you know it was more than just recently?"  
"I've learned to notice your subtleties. Not stealing my food as much, staying in the office." House just left the room; Wilson had stopped the water and was reaching for the towel. He had learned the hard way that he could not crutch and keep a towel around his waist; he donned some shorts before leaving.

House was quiet for most of the day, which was also uncharacteristic. Well he was quiet until Wilson brought out the fourth bottle of water in 4 hours.  
"Are you trying to drown me?"  
"Nope. Just hydrate you."  
"I'm not going to shrivel up and die if that's what you're getting at."  
"I think your headache is caused by lake of water. So drink."  
"It's not that, but water will help in both cases."  
"What do you mean that dehydration isn't it?" Wilson asked as he sat back down on the couch.  
"Too much caffeine this week. Creates dehydration and a headache."  
"I hope that's it."

Everything was great, until it wasn't. Late that night Wilson woke to a light from the hall. He left the door to his room open, for easy access purposes. He was pretty used to the whole lack of mobility and was doing well for himself. The light was coming from the bathroom, he just knew it. It was confirmed by the sounds coming from the hall as well. Getting up he made his way down the hall and leaned in the doorway. House looked up at him from his kneeling position in front of the toilet. "It's not the caffeine."  
"Apparently not."  
Wilson had hoped and actually believed that House was right earlier, and now he was a little worried for him. He would just make the best of it for the time being and try to make House comfortable. After getting House situated in his room, Wilson slipped Cuddy a quick email and then tried to get some sleep. Who got the flu in the summer anyways?

Cuddy arrived that morning and, after finding the spare key Wilson had mentioned, let herself into the dark and cool apartment. All she knew was that House had the flu or that's what Wilson thought and Wilson didn't think he could handle it with the lack of supplies in the apartment. After adjusting to the conditions she began to look around for signs of life within the darkened cave of an apartment. There was a light being emitted from the hall, coming from the bathroom. Her first move was to find Wilson, House was probably asleep. She found them both in House's bedroom, House on her left, Wilson on the right. Both were asleep, Wilson more than House by the looks of it. House looked uncomfortable and exhausted, a look Cuddy only saw occasionally and was glad for that, Wilson also looked tired but not exhausted, more like he had been up most of the night, which was probably correct. Sitting facing Wilson she called his name several times and finally woke him by placing a hand on his knee. Rubbing his eyes he tried to focus on her figure.  
"Shh" She called, "Let's go talk in the other room, he's asleep." After helping him out of the room she led them to the living room couch. "So how was last night?"  
"It was up and down. He's ill and right now, empty. We thought, well he thought it was an excess of caffeine this week but that was ruled out when he started vomiting. He's in rough shape now, leg hurts from the muscle strain on his whole body and probably dehydrated. He only drank so he had something to get rid of later." He stopped and shuffled for a better, more comfortable on the couch.  
"I've brought everything you asked for. Can I get you anything while I'm here?"  
"Nah, I'm fine. He's been asleep for a few hours if you want to go and get some vitals. He's probably had enough of me bugging him."  
"He knows you did it because you care about him."  
"Yeah but he still hates it when I treat him like a kid."  
"Sometimes he needs it." She said with a smile, picturing the usual crabby House when he's ill. Grouchy, doesn't want to talk and doesn't want help even though he can barely walk or move.

Hoping she'd get a sleepy version of the usual House, she again entered the bedroom. He was in the same position but he breathing was a little faster than the pace was for sleeping. Sitting this time on his side of the bed, she took his wrist for a pulse and waited quietly.  
"You're not Wilson." He remarked still with his eyes closed.  
"You're right." She said with a hint of a smile in her voice. "How are you feeling?"  
"How do I look?"  
"That bad huh?" She said with another smile.  
"Now stop that." He retorted with a hint of a smirk "I'm not in the right state to be joking with you. Not today."  
"You feel that bad?"  
"Sometimes."  
"How's your leg? Your head? Fever?"  
"Moderate, Moderate and yes. In that order."  
"Can you keep anything down?"  
"I've tried. It's a game I won't win."  
"You know what that means?"  
"Yes. Just make it quick."  
"I'll be back."  
Cuddy left the room and found Wilson dozing in the living room where she left him. Gathering her bag, "He's consented to IV meds, he really is sick." She turned and went back to House. Wilson was left thinking about what was really wrong with his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Blinded by the light

Chapter 11

House was given IV meds to bring his fever down and to stop him from vomiting so he could actually sleep off his headache. Having one for upwards of three to five days meant that if he didn't feel so terrible, he would be terribly grumpy to say the least. Wilson couldn't believe that he was surviving this crazed illness for as long as he did. Thinking again, Wilson didn't expect him to make much more noise about it. Being an experienced headache sufferer he knew that if they were as bad as he thought, talking would only make matters worse.

After whispering around the apartment and watching over House for the remainder of the day and most of the morning Wilson approached House to discuss his status and how he ended up this way.

"House," Wilson whispered as he put his weight on the mattress left between House and the edge careful not to disrupt his leg.  
"Ughmph." House's response was paired with him rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes.  
"How's the pain?"  
"It's come down a lot. Just tired now. It's still there but managable."  
"I think it was just a migraine with some rebound headaches from quitting treatment once you thought they were gone. It doesn't matter to me very often anymore but when it did, I was out for a couple days at least."  
"Let's never do this again."  
"Find your trigger and it won't."  
House sat up in the bed and rubbed his face. Wilson shifted his weight to face House. They were sitting mostly in the dark, House's eyes couldn't handle much light.  
"It was probably Cameron's perfume. I think she changed it. She was around me when the migraine surfaced and the rest of the managable headaches could have been rebound from earlier in the week."  
"That makes sense. Sometimes my triggers are really random. Like when Bonnie brought Daffodils to my office. Had to lie and say they died."


End file.
